marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Richards (Earth-100)
Reed Richards, also known by his crimefighting alter-ego, Molecule Man, is an American-Canadian scientist, inventor and superhero, residing in the Baxter Foundation, and is the team leader of the organization known as the Future Foundation, an organization consisting of Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm and Alicia Silverstorm. The heir to the title of the scientific community, the Baxter Foundation, Reed Richards was absolutely rejected and neglected throughout the entirety of his childhood and also most of his adulthood because of his completely over-the-line projects, like building a prototype of a time-traveling machine, or creating a teleporter. Later, he joined SHIELD, and his supreme intelligence made him easily handle the works of SHIELD, Baxter Foundation and NASA. After the war of the Skrulls and the Kree, the Phoenix Force, the Cosmic Element that created the Universe itself, was dispersing and approaching through different corners of the space, and would slowly destroy it, and was slowly coming towards planet Earth. After discovering the unusual radioactive frequencies on space, Reed, Sue, Ben, Johnny, Alicia and Victor Von Damme are sent to space by SHIELD to sustain the Phoenix Force by a particle accelerator. However, their spacecraft gets in contact with the Phoenix Force, and in the verge of death, Reed uses the particle accelerator to safely take them out of the Force but however it swirls and disperses them to the Negative Zone, where they fall in the hands of the power-hungry Galactus and become his heralds. Reed, Sue, Ben, Johnny and Alicia escape from the wrath of Doom, however, Victor is left behind. Using Galactus' cosmic energy absorption machine, Reed successfully masters a teleportation device that will lead them back to Earth safely. But the moment, they five attempt to escape, Galactus shoots his cosmic beams at them, and they are swirled and teleported to Earth, but they manifest supernatural powers. Reed discovers that his whole body has turned into limitless rubber and he stretch up to absolutely astonishing heights, inflate any of his body parts, accelerate his body state into several other transformations. Meanwhile, the vengeful Victor, who is left behind, gains the full faith of Galactus as a herald and is gifted superhuman strength, cosmic powers and also slight abilities linked with the spiritual realm. Victor, now crazed with his power and his mind that is cursed by Galactus, betrays his master, and travels to Earth in order to conquer it and also assassinate the five people who left him behind. The five people, assemble, together to stop Victor. Eventually, they use a cannon powered by some elements of the Negative Zone and defeats Victor, who later travels to Latveria and stays in hideout after losing his powers. When Reed realizes that his newfound abilities and astonishing feats can be used for the betterment of humanity, he uses his sense of justice (thanks to SHIELD) and his powers to assemble the Future Foundation, an organization of justice, that leans to make the present the future, by advancing technology and making the world a better place. Reed is named the Molecule Man because of his unstable molecular patterns and his body that is made out of unidentified molecules. Category:DuttPanda Category:Earth-100 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:British Category:American Category:Canadian Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:SHIELD members Category:Elasticity Category:Size Changing Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Brown Hair